


The Wrong Day

by Voidtorn



Category: Mahou Shoujo Madoka Magika | Puella Magi Madoka Magica
Genre: Anal Sex, F/F, Kissing, Licking, Oral Sex, Ribbons, Soul Gem Play, Soul Gems (Madoka Magica)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-06
Updated: 2021-01-06
Packaged: 2021-03-17 03:26:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,780
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28593219
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Voidtorn/pseuds/Voidtorn
Summary: Homura attempts to convince Mami on the one day no one else is around to work the girl against her.It doesn't go as planned.
Relationships: Akemi Homura/Tomoe Mami
Comments: 11
Kudos: 23





	The Wrong Day

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first time writing something like this, so feel free to criticize.

Homura walked to Mami’s house, hoping to reason with the blond, and hopefully gain an ally against Walpurgisnacht. Today being a good day for a private chat as Mami only brought others over if it was an emergency on this date, even turning away the Incubator. A good opportunity to talk to Mami without the Incubators getting involved. She wasn’t very hopeful though, this timeline had already gone extremely poorly. Between the Incubator getting away, and Sayaka deciding, as per usual, that she was the worst, Mami’s opinion of her had likely been soured beyond repair.

She was still going to try, she had to do _something_ to hopefully protect Madoka. Make an attempt to hopefully give her a new outcome. 

When she knocked at the door, she waited… an unexpectedly long time. Not very long. But concerningly long. When she opened the door with an oddly flushed face and oddly skewed clothes, Homura was a little confused, but ignored it. "Why are you here." The blonde demanded, obviously grouchy for some reason on top of not trusting her.

Homura held back a cringe, and responded. "May I come inside? I have something important to talk about."

Mami looked her up and down slowly, like she was trying to examine her, before nodding. Homura assumed she had been looking for some hint she had been lying so ignored it, following the blonde into the house, and sitting down at the table at one of the corners with her.

Mami eyeing her and her rather casual clothing. She would admit to not having much, mostly only the ones she had saved in her shield in case her apartment was destroyed in earlier timelines, but it worked for this. She supposed the suspicion was warranted, but some part of her felt… off. She ignored it, and began. "In a few weeks, Walpurgisnacht will hit Mitakihara, and if we are to stand a chance of beating her, we will have to work together."

Mami stared straight at her, fidgeting a bit. "How can I know you are telling the truth?"

Homura responded honestly. "I suppose you will have to take me at my word for it until it hits."

Mami narrowed her eyes, her legs crossing. "And what if we asked the other two to contract and help us."

Homura kept her panic down as Mami watched her like a hawk, eyeing her… strangely intently now that she thought about it. "Two rookies would be cannon fodder for such a witch."

"Madoka wouldn't be, she has more potential than the both of us combined." Homura fought down the cringe, knowing negotiations were breaking down.

"Do you really believe you could train her in a few weeks for one of the most powerful witches in history?" She tried to reason. 

"Do you believe we will be enough on our own?" The blonde countered, causing Homura to wince. "You are such a selfish girl," Mami continued. "Trying to prevent them from contracting just so you don't have to share grief seeds." Untrue, but knowing would break her, it had every time but once. "What wouldn't you do to keep them from contracting?" The blonde asked, leaning close.

Very, very close. So close that Homura could feel the heat coming off her flushed skin. The blondes breath caressing her ear.

… _oh_. She suddenly realized why Mami didn't invite people over today with a terrifying amount of clarity. The girl's generous bust and slightly half lidded look catching her attention. 

Homura caught the implication, and wondered whether this was an anomaly, or what mix of factors, Mami’s loneliness likely an important one, caused this situation.

… she also thought about whether she could afford to turn this down, Mami was clearly eyeing her, and while she wasn't sure exactly what it was that was attracting her attention, she was obviously very aroused. Likely at least partially because she had been interrupted. 

She thought about Madoka, finally getting the chance to live a happy life.

The choice was obvious really.

She nodded slightly, and had to stop herself from recoiling when Mami leaned a bit further and licked her ear, quickly catching it lightly between her teeth. Homura shivered, holding back her voice from the sudden action. Continuing to do so as Mami started focusing more on her neck. Kissing and sucking and leaning, shifting around the table to get closer. Tingles being sent down Homura’s spine as her body responded to the sensations Mami caused.

She could feel her own face become warm, slowly burning warmer. Then Mami leaned in close again, obviously even more aroused now, and said. "Transform for me." Homura didn’t question it, transforming at the same time Mami did. Leaving the older girl looking down at her relatively plain costume. Before starring her right in the eyes, their breaths mingling between their mouths, barely an inch apart..

Then she leaned forward, kissing her slowly, before pulling back for a moment to look at her. Testing the waters.

The next kiss wasn't small, Mami quickly inserting her tongue and exploring Homura's mouth. While her hands moved down and- she felt herself finally moan into the girl's mouth as the blonde girl caressed her breasts and ass. Slowly escalating to groping and pinching through the clothing as she began nibbling on her lips. Homura felt herself wonder for a moment… then hesitantly put her own hands on Mami’s breasts, getting an aroused moan from the girl in response. 

She had occasionally wondered, in her weaker moments, what Mami felt like.

It had always been a passing fantasy though, a daydream she kept to herself.

As she groped the girls soft breast's through her clothes, Homura felt her panties and leggings start getting wet from the fulfilled daydream.

Then Mami let go with one last nibble, before putting out one hand and- suddenly Homura was in the air, as ribbons tied her up horizontally, she felt panic fill her, as she was reminded of the other times that had happened, before Mami leaned her head up and continued kissing her, slowly moving her hands to take off her clothes.

Homura felt as each piece of her costume was pulled off then thrown to the side, until she was left in her leggings and underwear. Then she felt Mami put her hands under her bra, and began messaging her, slowly causing more and more heat to build up in her stomach.

Then Mami stopped, stepping around until she was between her suspended legs, looking directly at… "Oh, so wet already! I suppose I should fix that shouldn't I?" Just as Homura opened her mouth to respond, but then a finger entered her vagina, the magical fabric around it stretching as to not tear and filling her insides, startling a gasp out of her.

Then she felt another be inserted, and she began to squirm, her mind getting a bit more cloudy with _need_ . At least until the fingers started going in and out, slowly at first, then faster and faster, causing a burning feeling to build up, until Mami _licked_ where her clit was. 

Then she felt the burning release as she came, especially as Mami only seemed to speed up while she was sensitive, causing her to hold her voice back to not scream.

As the feeling wound down, she breathed in and out, shakily. She had occasionally masturbated in the past but… she had had to focus on Madoka. So it had been a long time- she felt herself shifted around, her face now facing up, what was almost a pillow of ribbons underneath her head. Then she saw Mami raise herself up with those same ribbons. "You came so quickly, so unfortunately I'm going to punish you for going too fast!" She opened her mouth to refute that, then realized Mami was right above her.

Giving her a perfect look under her skirt, causing her to realize Mami had evidently ditched panties at some point.

She watched the girl lower herself onto her face before she could get over her shock, her mouth directly on Mami’s anus, and restrained so she couldn't move.

She slowly licked at it, judging Mami’s response with her tongue as she felt her face get sticky from Mami’s vagina leaking onto it. As Mami moaned, she increased her speed, attempting to lean more into the girl and go deeper. She wasn’t sure when the girl would decide she was done, so she just kept going. Mami’s moans slowly increased in frequency and intensity as she continued. Until eventually the girl's juices squirted onto her face.

Then she felt the girl shift, causing her lips to meet another, different pair of lips. She slowly began licking them instead, tasting Mami’s folds. Going deeper, and listening as the girl above her started moaning as she lapped at it. Slowly moving onto her clit, and giving it a lick.

The sharp inhale from Mami was all the encouragement she needed to go down on it completely, licking and sucking as Mami’s moans got louder and faster. The girl pressing it harder against her face in some attempt to relieve her arousal faster. 

When Mami let out the wordless exclamation, Homura braced herself, barely avoiding getting any of Mami’s juices in her eyes.

She breathed huskily as she was let down, the ribbons lowering her partially clothed form until she touched the ground before disappearing.

"You know… if you can do that… what could the others do?" Homura froze, thinking about what Mami just implied. Having sexual relations with Madoka and Sayaka, likely, at least partially, because she didn’t have animosity towards them.

She looked satisfied, and almost seemed to give off… less loneliness in a way.

… she really was just a lonely girl.

But Homura couldn’t allow it, wouldn't, no matter what.

To do that though… she needed to deal with Mami now. Which would require either… removing her, or… the still aroused part of her suggested just making her so satisfied she would be completely focused on her. Fulfilling all that loneliness herself. Making Mami need her if necessary. 

She looked Mami up and down, then realized something that might work.

Before Mami could react, she summoned her shield and stopped time, then got close. In one swift motion, she pulled Mami’s soul gem from her head while pushing the girl away. Leaving the gem in her hand.

After backing away, she deactivated her shield, causing time to resume. Before Mami could get her bearings, she licked the golden soul gem in her hand. Oddly, it tasted like lemons and sweets, probably because of magic.

Mami’s answering cry, not to mention her legs almost giving out from under her, seemed like a pretty thorough confirmation. 

She began licking more, the girl in front of her being sent to her knees and the taste of the soul gem egging her on. 

When she started sucking on the flower shaped gem, the girl fell to the floor completely, almost convulsing every time she sucked. Her tongue caressing the gem in her mouth. While the girl in front of her writhed on the ground, crying out and moaning, Homura looked around, and noticed something odd. 

Something she could test.

She stopped for a moment, letting the incredibly flushed and shaky girl breathe as she put a hand on the girl's shoulder. "Deactivate your transformation." Mami looked up at her, a weird expression on her face, but didn't move. So she bit down on the gem. Not hard enough to break it, but considering how she was writhing even more than before, even with her holding the girl down…

When she stopped, the transformation fell. The flower shaped gem turning egg shaped in her mouth. Mami was looking up at her with an even stranger expression, a mix of emotions she couldn’t parse.

"Reactivate your transformation, but with only your boots, leggings, and gloves, and I will do that again." The rapidity her request was granted was a little concerning, magic flowing down her arm to do so. So she tossed the girl on her back, then held her down with her foot while biting down again, holding the girl in place as she began writhing in pleasure once more.

She took off what remained of her clothes in the same way, not surprised she had never learned of it, and let go of the gem, letting Mami look up at her as she breathed. "Enjoying the show?" She asked, her own mind a little foggy from arousal. The slight, breathless nod she got from the girl encouraging her, causing her to lay on top of Mami, hands on her large, bare breasts as her face approached the blonde girl’s own. The gem made the resulting kiss a lot more awkward at first, her own tongue needing to go around it, and Mami somewhat dazed by the pleasure. But Mami slowly inserted her tongue as well, which ended up brushing the small yellow gem. After a small but noticeable shiver, she seemed to regain just enough control to kiss as deeply as fast as possible. To the point that Homura had almost thought she was trying to get the gem back, but then realized she was just trying to lick it as much as she could.

So she didn’t stop the girl, even as she put a hand on her ass, groping it, and another on her breast, squeezing and pinching the nipple as the girl became able to tolerate the intensely direct pleasure from her soul gem. Slowly, she moved her left hand down to the girls vagina, slowly inserting a finger and then started pumping it in and out. She slowly accelerated, and then started rubbing the girls clit with her thumb at the same time. Mami quickly ended up coming several times in a row, slowing down and spasming, before redoubling her efforts to kiss and pleasure Homura.

Homura pulled back for a moment, Mami trying to follow and pull her back down, but being pushed down herself. Homura kept a hand on the girl's breast to do so. She watched Mami, who was honestly looking almost drunk with pleasure, and was already fondling herself physically since she couldn’t get at the gem. But she wasn’t sure this was enough. She needed Mami to trust her, to care about her. She needed Mami to think of her as a friend. This was an... awkward situation though. She hadn’t really thought it through. Not to mention that she wasn’t the most sociable person on a good day.

… Given the girls current state, it was time to try something creative she supposed. She quickly grabbed a permanent marker she had stored in her shield… several timelines ago. ~~She had been planning to give it back to Madoka-, no, don’t think about it.~~ With her left hand holding Mami down, she quickly wrote, in her own neat handwriting, ‘Friend and Property of Homura Akemi.’ that actually caused the girl to stop for a moment, just looking down and reading it. Then looking back up at her with a bizarre mix of emotions in her eyes, hope being one of the largest. “... Are we really friends? _Am I yours?_ ” Mami asked, breathlessly.

Homura nodded, putting the soul gem off to the side within her mouth. “Considering what we just did, I would say we can’t exactly be acquaintances, or enemies could we?” The look of euphoric happiness and hope on Mami’s face unnerved her slightly, but she ignored the feeling. “Are you fine being mine?” she asked, raising an eyebrow. Mami staring at her, then responded with a nod of her own, her cheeks beyond flushed. “Then don’t try to resist this.” She forced some of her magic into the soul gem in her mouth seeing the girl squirm at the likely odd feeling, as she attempted, and quickly succeeded at using Mami’s ribbon magic to wrap a collar and leash around Mami’s neck with the purple ribbons that formed.

Mami flushed further at the new addition, while Homura pulled the soul gem out of her mouth, inserting a bit more magic to force it into its egg form. She then lowered it towards her own entrance, and after a moment to brace herself, not to mention the look of lust on the blonde girl below her, she inserted it. Ignoring the slight pain, she pushed it in up to the base. Mami moaning and beginning to writhe again at the new form of stimulation. Homura waited, rubbing her fingers over Mami’s breasts while she held the leash with her other hand. Waiting for her to get used to it.

After roughly a minute, Mami was squirming a bit, but obviously able to handle it, barely. So Homura got off the girl, sitting on a chair with her legs open. She could feel her own flushed face warm up further as she pulled slightly on the ribbon leash as an 'invitation'. Mami obliged, sitting in front of her with her face directly over her nether regions, looking lustfully at the golden base of her soul gem still sticking out slightly. Before she tugged lightly again, causing the girl to lean closer, putting her hands on either side as she started licking, shivering every time she licked her own soul gem. Homura herself felt her head become more foggy, her own hands grabbing the blondes head as she leaned back, becoming more aroused and stimulated as Mami kept going.

She was filled with pleasure after a minute of this treatment, then both her and Mami cried out when the girl's tongue pushed the soul gem _deeper._ Before she could say anything, Mami accelerated, making her unable to do anything but grip tightly as Mami ate her out, rapidly pushing the soul gem as deep as she could with her tongue. By the time the blonde girl reached about the limit of her tongues reach, Homura came, squirting the girls face a bit, and causing her to fall back in her seat while Mami squiremed against her, evidently not ready for the sudden wave of euphoria from her muscles contracting on the soul gem within her. She was starting to feel a little exhausted, but evidently Mami wasn’t done yet, especially after experiencing that once, and moved her mouth to her clit as she used her fingers to push the gem deeper. Both driving Homura to make an assortment of pleased sounds while Mami moaned into her clit every time she pushed the gem further.

It quickly ended up hitting her womb, although that didn’t cause Mami to relent. Using just a bit of magic she wrapped up the back of the gem, and started pulling it out. Then once it was close to the surface, she pushed it back in, repeating the process faster and faster. Homura was honestly so focused on the pleasure she wasn’t sure when Mami had begun masturbating herself. Slowly driving them both back over the edge several times, warmth suffusing their bodies, as Homura could barely bring herself to move.

Eventually Mami pulled back, turning around and getting on all fours after pulling her soul gem to the point it could be pulled out with her bare hands. It was obvious what the intent was, but Homura was honestly curious about something she had occasionally seen Mami do in some anomalous timelines before. Quickly putting a bit of magic into the gem, which she hadn’t bothered removing yet, and a blindfold formed over Mami’s eyes. The girl seemed confused by this turn of events, but it would be removed soon, if it did work, it would be a surprise.

She got up, slowly pulling out the soul gem and getting a moan of pleasure from Mami in the process. Then as she stood behind the girl, she held it over her clit, directly touching their soul gems just to pour the magic in a bit easier, feeling the writhing ribbons wrap and warp into a new form. The soul gem within glowing lightly for a moment as she began to feel it.

… She may have misjudged the amount of magic needed, but she didn’t particularly want to waste magic recreating it. 

The dick was almost a foot long, and a bit wider than she was pretty sure was average. Not that she had seen any, so she couldn’t be sure. She could feel it though, like the magic had linked it to her own nervous system.

She slowly lined it up, then touched it to the immensely wet lips in front of her, causing Mami to gasp. The blindfold fell off as she grabbed the girl's leash and her left side, and slowly pulled her back onto it. Causing the girl to cry out as it pierced deeper and deeper, inch by inch. She was gentle and slow about it, but it was still over surprisingly quickly, Mami accelerating and almost piercing herself on it, squirming as she tried to fit its entirety in her. Homura on the other hand was adjusting to the new sensations, and quickly realized that maybe using Mami’s soul gem as the base for it was a poor decision when the girl practically pulled herself off, then _slammed_ herself back on. Face twisting in pleasure as she came. While Homura could only feel the warmth beginning to build up.

So she decided that if Mami wanted it rough, she would give it to her. Quickly pulling out and pushing all the way back in repeatedly, hammering against the girl's womb as she tried to force it to encompass the entire thing. Mami started cumming rapidly as she slammed her insides again and again with a dick made from the girl's own soul. Quickly reaching climax herself, and letting out an exclamation of pleasure as she slammed down one last time, feeling herself splatter Mami’s insides with… something evidently. That would be worrying, but she was a little too drunk on how great it felt to cum inside Mami, repeating the process several times once she could move again using Mami’s pussy, ass, and face. Filling them all with her seed more than once.

By the time she was done, Mami couldn’t stand up straight, and she was deeply exhausted. Causing them to both need to slowly pull each other over to the bed, crashing down on it together.

As her consciousness faded, and the dick fell back into ribbons, Homura felt Mami cuddle into her. 

She ignored the euphoria and sleepiness, turning the leash and ribbon collar into a small purple choker.

A claim.

Then she fell asleep.

**Author's Note:**

> May or may not continue this.  
> Thank you for reading.


End file.
